


Memories

by SJ_Mermaid



Series: Zutara Week 2016 [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bedrooms, Dates, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fire Nation, First Date, Kissing, Making Out, Memories, Reminiscing, Sharing a Bed, South Pole, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7786156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SJ_Mermaid/pseuds/SJ_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a short story taking place about a decade or so after the 100 year war. Katara and Zuko are 'newly-ish' dating and they spend the day in bed talking about how they got together.</p>
<p>Please Enjoy</p>
<p> </p>
<p>P.S. I don't own anything, these characters aren't mine I just like them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

"So, should I actually go and make that Tea now?"   
   
"No, Stay"   
   
The young couple lay intertwined on a large bed. The olive-skinned girl's leg wrapped around those of the boy with the jet black hair and large scar across his eye. The girl's tank top had been pushed up so that it fell just under her bust. The boy's hair was tousled, parts of it sticking up. They were laughing, their arms wrapped around each other.   
   
"I mean, that is why you came over, isn't it?" continued the girl  
   
"Ah, yes, because I can't get a cup of tea anywhere else…" replied the boy  
   
"Well, I hope that you didn't come over here with untoward intentions, sir"  
   
"Those were my only intentions," he said, reaching around to her waist and tickling her. She laughed out loud, as he pulled himself over her, hovering over her lips. She leaned forward into the kiss, moving her hands under his shirt, feeling the muscles of his back. As the kiss deepened, she giggled when they took a breath.  He began to kiss around the nape of her neck, slowly he made his way up to her ears.  
   
"Katara, I love you" he whispered in her ear. She pulled away, looking him in the eyes.   
   
"Really?" she whispered back. Although they had been dating for almost a year, they hadn't wanted to rush into things. Katara was taken aback, when he said it.   
   
"Yes, really" he returned her gaze, and they immersed themselves in the moment. Staring into each others eyes, memorizing them.   
   
"Oh, Zuko, I love you too" she said warmly, pulling him closer. They continued to kiss, rolling around on her large blue comforter.  As the sun outside slowly began to set, the pair lay silently, cuddled into one another.  They watched as the sky changed from the soft blue of the day, to a baby pink, to orange, and finally a deep blue. The two were taking in the sights when suddenly, Katara laughed.   
   
"What's so funny?"  
   
"I was just thinking about how we got here"   
   
"How we got here?" asked Zuko, confused. He gestured to her bedroom, he knew exactly how they had gotten there.  
   
"No, from when we were kids. Enemies to Lovers"   
   
"Lovers? I like that term" The both laughed.   
   
"Do you remember that Crystal cave?" She asked reaching up , tracing the scar around his eye.   
   
"Yes, that's when I first started seeing you differently," he said, and she simply nodded, "Do you remember our first date?"  
   
"Which one? The one were you tried to burned down what was left of my village or the one were we sought revenge for my mother?"   
   
"You know what I mean, our first 'official' date"  
   
"Ah, that one, I think I remember, we had Ramen."   
   
"We did have Ramen, and we hide in a -"   
   
"Wardrobe" They said together, bursting out laughing. After Zuko had been coronated he began receiving death threats, in the beginning many people were upset with the new regime. When they had begun dating, they had to keep it a secret for the first six months. Most of their dates were spent in secluded areas, hiding in the woods away from the prying eyes of Fire Nation citizens or in wardrobes hoping they wouldn't be discovered by servants snooping the halls.   
   
"I'll never forget, when we walked through the forest how beautiful you looked in the moonlight"  
   
"Yes, I'm sure I looked spectacular on the run from your maid." They both laughed. They had almost been caught by one of the palace servants, they had hid together in Zuko’s wardrobe and when the servant had disappeared, the pair had run into the nearby woods. 

“I remember the first time you tried to come over to my place for dinner. I liked the cloak disguise, that worked for all of, what, maybe three minutes? Before you were practically mobbed by nearby pedestrians” Katara continued. 

“Ah, yes, the impeccable cloak disguise. I mean I’m normally so unrecognizable, that I was surprised I got caught.” 

“I think you almost had them fooled with the accent” 

“Yes, it was good!” he said laughing

“I think that one woman almost believed you, too.” 

“Maybe I should’ve gone with my blue spirit mask?” 

“Oh, yes, next time you should definitely wear that.” 

The pair laid there reminiscing, over their first few dates. After the war had ended, Zuko had to lead his country and Katara was homesick. They ended up on opposite ends of the world, they spent the next few years like that. Katara occasionally came up to see Aang and Toph and sometimes Zuko would meet them as well. But those were rare occasions. 

“Do you-” Katara started before stopping herself. 

“What?”

“Nothing, nevermind” said Katara, but Zuko shot her a look so she continued. “Do you think that if you hadn’t come down to the South Pole for that meeting, that this wouldn’t have happened?” 

“Katara,” started Zuko

“What if we had totally drifted apart? We’d gone those first few years hardly speaking.”

“Katara, You’re here now and that’s all that matters. Besides I don’t want to talk about the past anymore.”

“Okay” the two lay silently for a while, when Zuko finally spoke up

“There was no meeting.”

“What?”

“I mean yes there was a meeting, but not originally it’s not why I went.”

“What do you mean?” she said, sitting up.

“Coming down to the Southern water tribe was no coincidence. I set up that meeting specifically so I could see you.”

“What are talking about?” asked Katara, she was completely confused and astonished. Zuko explained that after their last meeting, two months previous, when the five of them had met up in the Earth Kingdom to celebrate Toph’s new school, he had gone back to Fire Nation. 

“Katara, I love you, and I think I’ve always loved you and I just didn’t realize it. When I saw you, I don’t know, it just hit me. So I sent out a few letters to the Southern Water tribe and proposed a meeting. A few months later, I came down and well the rest is history…” he said trailing off. Zuko’s mind was racing, and his cheeks began to redden.

Katara was completely thrown by this news and she wore it plainly on her face, her eyes wide and her mouth slightly agape. Which is why Zuko was completely confused when she began giggling uncontrollably and fell back onto the bed. When she caught her breathe, she apologized and then explained. 

“I took this job, this one in the Fire Nation, to come and see you.” She had a similar story, when she and Zuko had met up again in the Earth Kingdom, seeing him again had set off sparks. She had made a plan to leave the South Pole. Both were entirely surprised at the other. They went back and forth swapping their sides of the story, starting with their Earth Kingdom meeting all the way to the present. At first they laughed about it, but as they lay side by side on Katara’s bed, they each drifted into deep thought. They were both silent for a long time when Zuko finally spoke up and said,  
“You know, this would have been a whole lot easier if we had just talked to each other first”

“Yes,” she said laughing, “I’m sure.” She rolled over to his side of bed again where he lay, his eyes gazing at the ceiling. His eyes shifted to her as he slipped his hand around her waist, pulling her in. She moved forward and kissed him. The kissed deepened, she went in for another and another. When she pulled her lips away, he moved closer so that he was sitting almost upright. Zuko pulled her back in, holding her with one arm around her waist and another at her cheek. She swung one of her legs around his hips, so she sat on his lap. As they continued to kiss Katara ruffled one of her hands in Zuko’s hair, keeping the other on the back of his neck. She could feel his lips pull into a smile and she couldn’t help but do the same.


End file.
